puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Exalted Marauders
Exalted Marauders is a crew of the Cerulean Ocean. It was founded on 5 February 2004. The crew flies the flag Carpe Noctem. The crew originally started on the Midnight Ocean. Public Statement We are the Exalted Marauders, we live to pillage and plunder yer ships and land. Lock up yer daughters and yer wives, not to mention yer sons and husbands, no one is safe from us! We accept any and all, provided ye ain't a scallywag, but we also require time to get to know ye, and becoming an officer is a big thing with us, so if'n yer looking to become an officer in a day or a SO in a week, you'll likely want to look to another crew. But if yer looking for fame and fortune, rum buddies and friends who'll guard yer back, welcome aboard, we're glad to have ye! History Exalted Marauders was founded on February 5, 2004 and a member crew of the flag Rudder Revolution. Though it is forgotten who the original founding captain was, Dannygrl, Dooggie, Nurmisur, and Stargoddess were some of the early members. When the original captain chose his replacement he was deciding between two firends, Dannygrl and Dooggie. Dannygrl was made the new captain. Under Dannygrl's rule, the crew grew rapidly and set up shop on . Senior Officer Dooggie began to run war brig pillages daily that became quite famous with resident pirates of the arch. Exalted Marauders was known as the sister crew to another Rudder Revolution crew, Falcon's Fury. The two crews often pillaged, sparred and docktarted together. Rudder Revolution had merged with other flags to form the flag - when Equinox began to split in August 2004, Falcon's Fury left to form Carpe Noctem with a few other founding crews. Exalted Marauders naturally followed and has been in Carpe Noctem since. In September 2004, Dannygrl left the game and the crew went through a series of captains. Teeg took over first and gave a good run of duty until leaving the game in early 2005. Following Teeg's reign, Nurmisur was captain for about 3 days before defecting to some lesser ocean like Cobalt. Farnesworth was next, followed by Asyri who led the crew to the summer of 2005 before being sucked in by World of Warcraft. Jonxbecker was then named captain of the crew. During the multiple captain changes, the sizeable crew went into decline and by September 2005 hit a record low number of active players. Through Jonxbecker's extensive pillaging and the return of many crew members who had left the game (including Teeg), the crew slowly grew back to its original size and levels of activity. On July 4, 2006 Coldfire merged with the crew and on February 3, 2007 the legendary crew of Moose Overboard merged with Exalted Marauders. On March 2, 2007 Jonxbecker was voted Domestic Royal of Carpe Noctem. In the interest of focusing his efforts on this new position, he relinquished his 1.5 year captainship to Teeg. Saighruy is the current captain.